


Don't Need Candles or Cake (Needing You)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Nothing would've happened if Minhyun hadn't texted him that he had a gift waiting to be claimed at his place, after all.It's definitely not Jonghyun's fault that he has friends like Aron and Minki, and a vivid imagination.Itisn't.





	Don't Need Candles or Cake (Needing You)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, it has been forever since I've posted something sweet and short. I couldn't not do anything for Jonghyun's birthday, though.
> 
> Happy birthday Kim Jonghyun, leader extraordinaire.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading this! :)

Jonghyun can’t help but feel disappointed by how his birthday night is going.

It’s silly, he knows, especially as he’s spending the evening in his boyfriend’s apartment on a date and said boyfriend has been nothing but sweet throughout the whole night. Really, really, _really_ sweet.

Actually, Minhyun has been nothing short of perfect, from ordering all Jonghyun’s favorite foods to surprising him with a limited edition of his current favorite manga and a homemade coupon for a trip to the destination of his choice whenever their schedules allowed them some free time. 

Truly, Hwang Minhyun is the best boyfriend he could’ve ever asked for and yet, something about this whole birthday date is leaving a sour taste in Jonghyun’s mouth.

He sighs at himself and snuggles closer to Minhyun, now almost sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. 

They’re watching this Japanese indie movie Minhyun had been raving about for weeks, and while the plot is indeed interesting, Jonghyun is unable to truly focus on what’s going on. The main characters—a couple of high school sweethearts—could have broken up and he wouldn’t know, too lost in his thoughts.

Minhyun might’ve sensed it as he puts a hand on Jonghyun’s thigh and squeezes it softly before tearing off his eyes from the TV screen to look at Jonghyun. “What’s wrong, Jju-yah?” he asks softly, confusion evident on his face.

Jonghyun suddenly feels guilty, frustrated at himself for ruining the mood with his thoughts and for worrying Minhyun enough that his boyfriend brought it up. He simply shakes his head, but it doesn’t seem enough to convince Minhyun, who leans forwards and cups Jonghyun’s face in his hands. “ _Jonghyun._ ”

Jonghyun’s eyes widen slightly, and he gulps. His lips are dry and his tongue darts out as his brain goes on overdrive, trying to come up with something that would and could convince Minhyun everything is alright. “I—” he starts, but the look that Minhyun is giving him is enough to make him stop in his tracks.

Trust Minhyun to be able to read him like an open book. Jonghyun actually isn’t surprised in the slightest, though, because he’s never been able to hide anything from Minhyun, not even when they were simply friends and gravitating around each other. 

Back in the days, when they had been younger and trying to build themselves up, Jonghyun had hated it—the vulnerability that came with his feelings for Minhyun, and how much power Minhyun had over him. 

Now that he was older, and actually embracing all of his feelings for Minhyun, having someone who could understand him with just a glance felt comforting and gave him the biggest reassurance he could ever need.

“I know you, Jju,” Minhyun says, and if Jonghyun wasn’t feeling bad before, now he definitely does. “Just tell me what’s bothering you so we can work it out.”

Jonghyun finds himself nodding, and despite knowing Minhyun is right and that they should talk about it and move on, the words don’t come out. “It’s stupid,” he finally confesses, lips twisted into a small pout. “You’re definitely going to make fun of me.”

One of Minhyun’s eyebrow rise slightly, his head tilted to the side and Jonghyun would’ve already reached out to kiss him if the only thing he could think of wasn’t how embarrassed it is by his train of thought. 

Something about Minhyun’s curious yet confused look is downright adorable and irresistible, and Hwang Minhyun is just truly too cute, isn’t he? 

“Try me,” Minhyun says, his smile only growing as Jonghyun puffs his cheeks. 

Jonghyun puts his hands over Minhyun’s, taking them off his face but not letting them go. He interlocks their fingers together and takes a deep breath. “Remember when you texted me to spend the evening with me? That you had gifts for me?” 

Minhyun blinks, still looking as confused as ever. “Well, yeah. I texted you only hours ago, Jju,” he says, his voice trailing off. 

Jonghyun hums, his thumb absently stroking the back of Minhyun’s hand. “Ah, you know that I was with Aron hyung and Minki, right?” he asks, waiting for Minhyun to nod before continuing. “Well, they might have seen your text and…” he pauses, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

Aron and Minki had surprised him by coming to Pledis to help him to get ready for his “ _JR Tour 2_ ” and Jonghyun had been really touched, and grateful for having such friends. It had been too bad that neither Minhyun and Dongho could come along as well, but with Dongho in the UK and Minhyun having a filming schedule on his own, there had been nothing that could be done.

Both Aron and Minki had been a great help—Aron even lending him the squirrel dog toys he had been gifted for his birthday as props for his hat in exchange of a visit to one of his own birthday ad.

The notification sound he had set specifically for Minhyun had gone off while as he had been in the middle of changing into his costume, and he hadn’t thought twice before asking Minki to check Minhyun’s message for him.

He should’ve known better.

“I don’t understand.” Minhyun scratches the back of his neck, looking at Jonghyun expectantly. “I haven’t written anything embarrassing, have I?” 

Minhyun looks so cute with his wide eyes and scrunched nose, and Jonghyun can’t resist teasing him some more. “Not this time, yep. Congrats Minhyunnie!” 

Jonghyun doesn’t know if it’s Minhyun’s betrayed face or the scoff that makes him break into giggles that he doesn’t even try to muffle. It’s only when Minhyun’s hand comes down to tickle his stomach that Jonghyun wheezes out that he didn’t mean it, begging for mercy again and again until Minhyun finally decides he’s been punished enough.

He’s trying to find his breath again when Minhyun speaks and he freezes on the couch. “Wait—Did Minki and Aron hyung tease you for coming here?”

Jonghyun thinks of Aron nudging his shoulders and wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously and of the lack of subtlety Minki showed by joking that for once in his life, Hwang Minhyun might be willing to get dirty.

And _this_ is exactly where the problem lays, and what has been bothering Jonghyun all night because Minhyun actually hasn’t made any move on him. None, zero, nada, not that he’s been counting.

“You know them,” Jonghyun replies, dismissing the question in a shrug. “But, well, their teasing just got me thinking that—” he pauses, and then decides to just to get it over with. The cat is half out of the bag by now, anyway. “That we were going to do things.”

“Do _things_ ,” Minhyun repeats, and Jonghyun wonders if Minhyun is truly isn’t getting it—which wouldn’t surprise him with how dense Minhyun can sometimes be—or if he’s simply playing with him. 

He better not be, Jonghyun thinks, or they won’t be doing things for the longest time but the glint in Minhyun’s eyes is telling him everything he needs to know. _That stupid fox_.

Jonghyun huffs, and he’s ready to get up from the couch and escape to the kitchen when Minhyun reaches out, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him on his lap.

“You’re telling me you have been sulking all night because you want birthday sex,” Minhyun teases, and he only breaks into a loud laugh when Jonghyun starts banging on his chest with his fists.

“I wasn’t sulking!” He totally wasn’t sulking, and he definitely hadn’t been excited by the thought of Minhyun having _a gift_ for him to the point that he had mentioned it out during his V LIVE. 

Minhyun throws Jonghyun a pointed glance, a few chuckles still escaping him. “Sure, you weren’t.” 

“You were the one who said you had a gift for me!” Jonghyun counters, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sue me for thinking my boyfriend would be smart enough to use this perfect opportunity of only being the two of us to—”

Minhyun shuts him up by pulling him closer, fingers curled into the material of his sweatshirt and bringing their mouths together until they’re both breathy, panting messes.

“I was actually going to wait a bit before ravishing you,” Minhyun whispers against Jonghyun’s lips, “but if the birthday boy wants birthday sex so much, who am I to refuse him?”

Jonghyun chokes on air. “Hwang Minhyun—!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals) and thank you lots for reading! ♡ Feel free to drop prompts on me ;u;


End file.
